


Sandwiches and Feelings

by Misskrose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskrose/pseuds/Misskrose





	Sandwiches and Feelings

It was 12:30 am and despite the fact that you’d been up since 5am you weren’t tired. So you pulled your phone off your nightstand and without thinking called Gray.  
“Hey what’s up?” Gray asked when he answered.  
“Not much can’t sleep again. What are you working on?”  
“Writing scripts with Miles but he went out to get food so now I’m responding to some emails.”  
“Sounds fun.”  
“Oh is that Y/N?” you could hear Miles on the other end.  
“Gray do you have me on speaker?”  
“Yeah.”  
“While since you guys need to get back to work I’ll say goodnight. See you two in the morning.”  
“Are you sure we’d loved your input.” Miles said.  
“Are you sure?” you asked not wanting to feel like you were intruding.  
“Of course.” Miles replied.  
You don’t know when but you did fall asleep listening to Gray and Miles working.

You work up and started getting ready for work. The doorbell rang and at first you thought you’d imagined it but then it went off again. You opened the door to see Gray holding a coffee cup. “I figured you might need caffeine given how you haven’t been sleeping well.” he said as he handed you the warm cup.  
“Thanks but I think you need it more than I do. How late were you two working?”  
“I got home around 2:30 and I have two other cups of coffee for me in the car.” he laughed “I started out with 3 but finished the first one before I even left the coffee shop.” you giggled  
“Don’t get me wrong I’m happy to see you but why are here bring me coffee my house isn’t on any of the ways you could have taken to get to work.”  
“Miles mentioned that you’ve been having car problems so I figured I could give you a ride.”  
“You’re always the knight in shining armor Haddock.”

A few hours later Miles texted you “Wanna grab Panda Express with me?”  
“Yeah just five a few minutes to finish this.”  
“Ok cool meet you in the parking lot in 10”  
“K”

“So Miles other than wanting to spend more time with the awesomeness that is me why did you ask me to join you?”  
“I have a question I wanted to ask you and you don’t have to if you don’t want to but do you have any romantic feelings about Gray?” You sraried at Miles trying to think about how to answer because honestly you weren’t 100% sure yourself. “The only reason I ask” Miles started saying after you’d been quiet for a while “Is because you two have always been really close and he really likes you. You should have seen the way his face light up when you called while we were working. You make him happy Y/N.” You smiled at that last part. “I understand if you don’t feel the same way it’s just..well I thought I’d let you know.” You took a deep breath before answering.  
“I honestly haven’t given much thought to it honestly. Yeah we hang out a lot and when I have trouble falling asleep and I know he’s still working I’ll just so that we can keep the other company.” you passed realizing that maybe you did have feelings for Gray. “You know saying this outloud makes me glad you’re telling me this and while I don’t know if I feel the same way I apart you telling me Miles.”  
“Well I guess it’s better than him just pining after you from afar all while you being clueless and take the time you need to figure it out the last thing I want to see is you both getting hurt because you felt like I was trying to get you together.  
The two of you went back to work and you and while you sat at your desk and tried your best to focus you kept coming to what Miles had said at lunch. You and Gray had become attached at the hip in the year you’d been working in the animation department. It had started when you had wrone your Iron Blood Orphans shirt you had bought on your vacation to Japan. This lead to you and Gray having quick conversations here and there about the show and Gudum in general. That then become longer conversations about anime in general over lunch. And then one night you happened to be at work late you watched anime with Kerry and Gray who were trying to catch up for Fan Service. It was nice you had never really gotten to watch anime with other people and you loved it. Gray was always the frist person you talked to when things were wrong or when you had something you were excited about. You may not have thought about it until today but it was hard to say that were was nothing between you and Gray.  
You when done for the day and so you got up from your desk and walked over to Gray’s office you took a deep breath before you knocked on the slightly ajar door.  
“Come in” Gray said. You slowly opened the door the rest of the and walked in. Honestly way more nervous than you thought you’d be.  
“Hey Y/N what’s up?” he asked smiling at you. Miles was right he’s face did light up. That gave you some confidence.  
“I always call you when I can’t sleep and due to a conversation I had at lunch I’ve been thinking, why don’t you and I go on a date? I’m not 100% sure if I feel the same way as a little bird named Miles might have implied that you do but I’d be willing to give this a shot. However I have one condition if this doesn't work you have to still be my friend cause I don’t know who else other than Miles and Kerry who are up at 1:30 in the morning still working and they aren’t as knowable on Gundam so while fun isn’t as fun as talking to you.” You took a deep breath trying to keep yourself calm as Gray stood up from his desk, walked over to you and took your hand in his.  
“Ok first off I’m going to kill Miles for telling you that.” he joked “And of course we’ll still be friends but I don’t want to rush into this if you don’t feel the same way.”  
“I’ve been think about it since lunch Gray and I can’t think of anyone that I intact with the way I do with you. You’ve been my closest friend since I moved to Austin and so I can see this working out. And honestly that’s why I don’t think I’ve given if I’ve had romantic feelings for you much thought because it seems almost too good that someone as wonderful as you would want to call me their girlfriend. It’s funny the more I ramble the more I think I feel the same way.” Gray smiles at you   
“Well I’m super busy tonight but would you up for a date tomorrow?” Gray asked.  
“Or I could run over to HEB and grab us some sandwiches and we could have a low key date while you work.” you suggest smiling back at him.  
“Or you could gets sandwiches and we just hang out cause I’d really like to make our first date special.” You laugh a little.  
“Gray anytime I spend with you is special.” You said, “But either I’m definitely getting sandwiches so how about we go do that.”   
“I could go for a break and I really want to spend more time with you.” he to grabbed his phone and keys from his desk before taking your hand. And the two of you left to go get sandwiches.


End file.
